The invention is related to the art of liquid purification or separation by diffusion, especially with respect to biological fluids. The apparatus contains inlets and outlets for diverse streams leading to and from the abdominal cavity where the semipermeable membrane used for dialyzing the biological fluid is the actual peritoneum of the individual. The prior art allows for the administration of dialysis fluid to the abdominal cavity and for the draining of the fluid once it has washed the peritoneum for a sufficient period of time. However, prior art does not include any heating unit. Previous studies state that heating of fluid to body temperature increases the efficiency of dialysis and promotes patient comfort. This is even more important in infants who have difficulty in maintaining and regulating body temperatures. Current methods of heating fluid in water bath have been studied, and increased risks of contamination has been documented with the heating of the fluid in the water bath. There is also no method of allowing accurate measurement of small volumes to be used in infants and small children with peritoneal dialysis. Such volumes need to be in the 25-100 ml range. Prior art also has allowed for either single or Y-type connections which allow at a maximum of up to two containers per set up. Thus, at times, the frequent opening of the system is necessary to effect a more desirable dialysis, which has the consequential increase in the rate of infection and nursing time required. Also, prior art is deficient in tubing length as the length of tubing is insufficient to allow any amount of movement of child or adult.
The nursing time now spent in assembling the current system, adding a variety of additional tubes, heating unit and drainage bag, (currently nine to ten different connections which can accidentally disconnect) could be eliminated with a preconnected tubing set complete with fluid-warmer system and drainage bag. Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a fluid-warmer which would allow safe and accurate warming of fluid just prior to instilling into patient. It is also an object of the invention to adjust to infants and their needs in dialysis by allowing for accurate measurement of volumes of dialysate to be administered.
Yet another object of the invention is to permit a two- or four-container system to be administered, thus decreasing the number of disconnections or opening of the system required, which, in turn, would decrease infection rates and nursing time.
Still another object of the invention is to provide sufficient tubing length to allow for any amount of movement by the child or the patient.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a resealable rubber injection port near the drainage bag to allow ease in obtaining fluid cultures which would not require opening of the system as is currently in practice.